Show and Tell
by DigitalAlice
Summary: Tweek makes the mistake of asking Craig if he's ashamed of their relationship - and Craig decides there's only one way to answer that question. Short fluffy Creek fic for those warm and fuzzy feels.


'Hello. I'm Craig and for Show and Tell this week I brought something very precious to me.'

Stan and Kyle glanced nervously at each other, Cartman laughed under his breath, and Clyde smacked his head on the table in disbelief.

'This is Tweek. He is my boyfriend. I like him a whole lot.'

'C-Craig…'

Tweek was struggling to break free from Craig's grip. The dark-haired boy had his arms tightly around Tweek's hips, pulling him close in front of the whole class.

'He has scruffy blonde hair and it's always messy,' Craig continued, using one hand to pet Tweek's head affectionately, 'but it's super soft and always smells really good.'

Tweek felt his cheeks flush and turned to hide his face. Craig was speaking in a deliberately simplistic and direct manner and it made things so much _worse_.

'You can see he's extra cute when he blushes. He smells like coffee in a really nice way. And yes, for those of you wondering, he tastes as good as he smells.'

' _Craig!_ ' Tweek squeaked, pushing at Craig's chest. Craig smirked, yanking Tweek closer to him and leaning to lick the edge of his ear. Tweek gasped and shivered, squeezing his eyes shut so he didn't have to look at his classmates.

'Delicious,' Craig added with a sly smile.

'I said I was sorry,' Tweek whispered frantically.

'Nothing to be sorry about babe,' Craig said. 'You wanted to know if I was embarrassed by you or ashamed to have you as my boyfriend.'

He leaned close to breathe the next words into Tweek's ear.

'I want the whole world – including you - to know that I'm proud to have you by my side. And I'm starting right now. It's Show and Tell, babe. And I'm showing you off.'

'B-but…'

'Tweek is an obedient boyfriend who always does what he's told. Allow me to demonstrate. Tweek, kiss me on the cheek.'

Craig looked at him, the corners of his mouth turning up in playful amusement. Tweek shook his head with wide eyes.

'If you're good now, you get rewarded later,' Craig reminded him quietly. It was absolutely shameful how quickly Tweek leaned in to place a small kiss on Craig's cheek. Craig looked pleased, smirking at Tweek like he'd just won some unspoken bet. He turned to speak to the class again.

'To conclude,' Craig said, 'Tweek is the best boyfriend and my favourite person in the whole world. I will now be taking questions at this time.'

One girl raised her hand and Craig pointed to her, his other arm still restraining the squirming blonde.

'Who's the top and who's the bottom?' she asked, giggling with her friends.

'As you can see,' Craig answered with his dead-serious voice, 'Tweek can get out of control and needs to be… taken care of. Obviously, he is the submissive and I am the top.'

'Craig!' Tweek hissed, still struggling to get free. Craig pulled him so close that their bodies were completely pressed together.

'Behave,' Craig whispered in Tweek's ear. 'Or you'll regret it later.'

At that remark Tweek stopped wriggling and stood still obediently, his face flushing a deep pink. Craig gave him a wicked smile and pointed to the next raised hand.

'What's your least favourite thing about Tweek?'

'Are you registered legally blind? This boy is fucking perfect. Next question.'

Craig drew out the time as much as possible, answering each question in detail, rushing nothing. Tweek breathed a sigh of relief when there were finally no more raised hands.

'Thank you for listening to my presentation.' Craig took Tweek's hand and pulled him over to their seats. Craig sat down, then promptly wrapped his arms around Tweek's hips and pulled so that Tweek was sitting on his lap.

'What are you doing?!' Tweek squeaked.

Craig pointed to the chalkboard at the front where the instructions for Show and Tell were listed.

 _Step 4. Thank the class and sit down at your desk with the item you presented._

'Gahh-hh!' Tweek's cheeks burned red and he hid his face against Craig's shoulder.

'So cute,' Craig muttered, kissing his neck gently. 'For next week's Show and Tell, I'm going to dress you up like a puppy!'

' _Craig_ -'

'Or in your underwear. You pick.'

Tweek clutched the collar of Craig's shirt, hesitating. Knowing Craig, there was a high chance he was completely serious.

'P…puppy.'

'Adorable,' Craig sighed, holding him close. 'I can't wait, what about you?'

'Stop teasing me,' Tweek whispered.

'But it's my favourite thing to do,' Craig said, hugging him tightly.

Craig started looking forward to Show and Tell after that, and Tweek didn't exactly hate it either – though of course he would _never_ admit that out loud.


End file.
